User blog:GameZone1/50 Blessings
'''50 Blessings' is a custom multi-day heist in PAYDAY 2, contracted by Victor. The heist involves the crew engaging and eliminating some of the 50 Blessing's toughest operatives, taking place in Miami, Florida. All of its days can only be completed in loud. Day 1: First Blood Assets Objectives #Storm the bar #Find the entrance to the mobster hideout #Wait for C4 drop #Apply C4 to hideout hatch #Kill all of the mobsters #Wait for helicopter to come back #Secure lootbags ( on Normal, on Hard, on Very Hard, on Overkill, and on Death Wish) #Escape! *Optional objective: Secure the rest of the loot Walkthrough The crew will be dropped off in the parking lot in front of the bar. The bar has two floors, and both tend to be filled with civilians. Because of this, despite the cramped nature of the level, bringing explosives or shotguns is ill-advised. The first thing the crew has to do after they mask up is to find a hidden hatch, similar in appearance to the one in the first day of Hotline Miami. It will either be under a rug, in one of the restrooms hastily covered up with tiles or plaster, or beneath mismatching floorboards. Once whatever is covering up the hatch is found, the players will need to shoot at it to destroy it. A quick but ill-advised way to find it is to throw Frag Grenades and Dynamite bundles everywhere. Once the hatch has been found and uncovered, the crew will need to wait for Bile to arrive to the scene and drop a bag of C4, which will take 2-4 minutes. After a player grabs the C4 and blows up the hatch, the crew's next objective is to kill all of the remaining mobsters in the hideout. There are some wall frames in place of solid walls in the hideout, which can be seen through, shot through, and with enough direct gunfire or explosives, destroyed and thereafter walked through. Once the building is devoid of Russian mobsters, Bile will return after 3-5 minutes. The players will be required to secure some of the lootbags from the building before they're allowed to leave the scene. It's possible to pseudo-stealth this day on difficulties below Death Wish, though this is extremely difficult, as the alarm will be raised almost immediately after any unsilenced gun or explosive goes off, or if the OVE9000 is used regardless of mods. The alarm will go off regardless after the hatch door is blown up. Loot There is a lot of loot to secure on this day. Most of it comes from the hideout, though there is some loot available in the bar: *There are many money bundles scattered around the bar, on tables, the kitchen, the restrooms, beneath and on the counters on both floors, and in the cash drawers in the counters. A lot of these spawns are random, but at least 4 are guaranteed to spawn on a table in the back on the second floor. *There is a chance that a safe may spawn under the counters, containing either nothing, several money bundles, a money roll, or a money bag. *There's a small chance an ATM may spawn outside of the bar. *A lot of weapon and shell bags spawn in the hideout. A majority of them are in green chests which can be opened like normal weapon cases. *Money bags can also spawn in the hideout, with the same appearance they have in Hotline Miami Day 1. *There is a rare chance that a warhead may spawn in one of the green chests. Securing this will reward an achievement. **The amount of warheads that can be on the map is not limited to one; it's possible, but extremely rare, for up to 3 warheads to spawn. Variations *The layout of the bar and hideout has slight variance to it; For example, the length of the counters. *The general layout of the hideout depends on where the hatch spawns, as does the amount of windows in the bar. *Most of the green chest spawns are randomized. *The amount of tables and their locations vary. Death Wish Changes *The alarm will go off right when the day starts. *There are many more mobsters present. * loot bags need to be secured before escaping. *The chance of a safe spawning beneath the counters is increased. *More chests will spawn in the hideout. Day 2: Fun & Games Assets Objectives #Find and kill the 50 Blessings operatives #Kill the remaining mobsters #Wait for the van to come back and steal loot #Wait for the van to come back / Steal more loot #Take the C4 out of the janitor's closet (can be done before it is required) #Apply the C4 to the back wall #Escape! *Optional objectives: Secure the rest of the loot in the arcade Walkthrough Day 3: Withdrawal Assets Objectives Walkthrough Day 4: Release Assets Objectives Walkthrough Day 5: Casualties Assets Objectives Walkthrough Day 6: Resolution Assets Objectives Walkthrough Day 7: Ambush Assets Objectives Walkthrough Achievements Trivia Experience Day 1 * (completion) * (entering the hideout) * (securing all loot bags) * (per secured bag) Category:Blog posts